1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety barriers and more particularly to safety barriers for barricading holes and other dangerous areas on oil rig platforms and the like, in order to prevent slippage of workers or objects into the holes and other dangerous areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There presently exist many devices somewhat similar to the present invention, but none have been successfully utilized in the context of oil operations. The main problem with applying these devices of the prior art within this context is that grating is commonly used in oil rig platforms and no means have yet been devised to facilitate convenient engagement of the rail post with the grating. The present invention teaches an attachable/detachable protective railing device which interlaces with the grating on the platform. The present invention is effective, simple to install and remove, and is inexpensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,925, entitled "Portable Adjustable Fence for Manholes, openings and the like," issued to M. Miller, teaches a collapsible fence positioned in surrounding relationship to a manhole, opening or the like, the fence being supported by a plurality of "bipods" which merely stand on the surface of the area surrounding the manhole or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,089, entitled "Safety Barrier Post," issued to Malcolm K. Smith, teaches a Safety Barrier Post apparatus adapted for attachment, by means of a post-supporting clamp, to a concrete slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,946, entitled "Safety Rail for Concrete Building," issued to R. H. Saultz, teaches a Safety Rail bolted into a concrete balcony.
The rest of the patents are representative of what is in the prior art.
3. Summary of the Invention
The present invention teaches an attachable/detachable protective railing device which interlaces with the grating on an offshore platform to prevent workmen, objects, or the like, from falling into dangerous areas on the offshore platforms such as holes that are cut into offshore platforms to facilitate the movements of pipes, conduits, or the like.
The present invention consists of a plurality of rail posts, or poles arranged in any suitable configuration in surrounding relationship to the dangerous area on the oil rig platform. Each rail post unitarily comprises a foot portion which is channeled to engage with the grating of the platform. Each rail post is tilted in one direction and then raised to its upright position, to facilitate engagement of the foot portion of the rail post with the grating. The rail posts are then tied or otherwise connected by rope, cable or any suitable barricade means, in any suitable manner, to any number of other rail posts similarly engaged with the grating in surrounding relationship to the dangerous area. It is important to note that each rail post can be tied off in any direction except the direction in which it was titled to couple it with the grating, as this would cause the foot portion to become disengaged from the grating.
After the rail posts which are engaged with the grating in any suitable configuration in surrounding relationship to the dangerous area are connected together by any suitable barricade means, for example, tied together by cable, rope, or the like, it can easily be seen that an effective barricade around the dangerous area has been effected.